Esa Mañana
by LaMariposaAzul12
Summary: [One Shot KaiMei] Kaito se despierta una mañana cualquiera pensando que será igual que las demás. Lo que no sabe es que esa mañana va a ser "inolvidable" para él, ya que, Meiko, su esposa, está embarazada.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer "One Shot", y quería hacerlo de una pareja que me encanta: KaiMei (Kaito x Meiko). Si no os gusta el tema, ya podéis ir saliendo de aquí.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Lallen, que me haya ayudado, ya que yo soy la principiante y ella la experta, jajaja. Así que, te lo dedico, Lallen. Y gracias, ya que no lo habría podido escribir sin tu ayuda ;)**

 **Bueno, espero que os guste. Ya podéis comenzar a leer.**

 ** _ **LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ**_**

* * *

Esa mañana, me encontraba más feliz que de costumbre. Pero en ese momento, no sabría decir por qué.

Todo había empezado como siempre. El despertador sonaba. Me despertaba. Observaba como mi esposa dormía plácidamente. Me levantaba. Me vestía. Bajaba a la cocina. Preparaba el desayuno. Y los despertaba a todos. Siempre la misma rutina.

Pero… Esa vez, cuando volví a subir las escaleras, algo fue "diferente".

Primero entré en el cuarto de Miku. Todo era, en su mayoría, verde. Y puerros, sobretodo, puerros. La encontró dormida en la cama abrazando a su peluche, con forma de puerro, por supuesto.

\- Ehhh… Miku… Despierta, que hoy hay clase… -dijo zarandeando el hombro de la chica-.

\- Cinco minutos mas, Kaito. Estoy cansada…

\- ¿Hoy no tenías un examen a primera hora? Será mejor que no llegues tarde…

Como un resorte, salió disparada hacia el armario.

\- ¡El examen de mates! ¡Se me había olvidado!

Me mira y parece avergonzarse…

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! ¡AHORA!

Siempre lo mismo… No hay quien la cambie… Ahhh…

Siguiente parada, el paraíso de las frutas. En otras palabras, el cuarto de Rin y Len.

A diferencia del desordenado cuarto de Miku, el cuarto de los gemelos siempre estaba mas ordenado. Claro que eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando no te encontraras con alguna sorpresita por el camino.

Y justamente, eso es con lo que me encontré esa mañana…

\- ¿Pero qué montaron aquí anoche?

Parecía que hubiese pasado un ciclón por la habitación. Toda la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, había un montón de cosas por doquier, habían montado una "fuerte" con las mantas y sábanas de la cama, todavía sonaba música pop por lo bajo… Pero lo mas importante… ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Alarmado, empecé a rebuscar entre las tongas de ropa, debajo de las camas, en el fuerte rarito… ¡Pero no estaban! El Master me va a matar… He perdido a dos de los cinco idols que forman esta pequeña familia… Estoy muerto…

Ya me iba a derrumbar en el suelo cuando me di cuenta de que el armario roncaba… Espera… ¿Desde cuando los armarios roncan…?

Abro la puerta del armario, y me los encuentro a los dos durmiendo como angelitos… Rin durmiendo en el compartimento de arriba, encima de las camisetas, y Len en el compartimento de abajo, junto a los jerséis. Me sorprende que aún quede ropa dentro de los armarios, pero...

\- ¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ METIDOS? ¡ME HAN DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE! –grité casi llorando, consiguiendo que los gemelos se despertaran-.

\- Today is All… ¿night? –dice Len frotándose los ojos con los puños-.

\- Be funky… funky… funky… Night –dice Rin y se vuelven a dormir otra vez-.

\- ¿Montaron una discoteca nocturna? ¿Están locos? ¡Hoy tenéis clase!

\- ¿Clase? –dice Rin-. ¿Hoy tenemos clase, Len?

\- No lo sé, Rin…

\- Claro que tenéis clase. Os quiero listos en 10 min. A partir de ya. Y sin rechistar.

* * *

Lo que Kaito no sabía era que durante toda la mañana, alguien lo había estado observando. "Es el momento" se dijo esa persona, que se fue silenciosamente a su habitación.

* * *

La última habitación del día: la nuestra. Ya sé que la casa es grande y que ésta está medio vacía, pero me gusta así. Aunque… Siempre he querido que en la casa se oyera algún que otro correteo de unas piernas imprecisas… Pero se que es solo un sueño lejano. Los dos acordamos que estaríamos mejor así. Según Meiko, ya teníamos suficiente con cuidar de Miku, de 12 años, y de los gemelos, de 10. Todos creados por el Master. Todos, vocaloids.

En cuanto veo la puerta, sé que algo no marcha bien. Cojo la nota escrita a toda prisa con un rotulador y la leo:

"Entra solo cuando estés listo."

¿Cuándo esté listo? ¿Para qué? No lo entiendo… Veo el simbolito de mira el reverso…

Giro la nota y veo que ha escrito algo más:

"Puede que esto te conmocione, así que entra preparado. M"

¿Puede que esto me conmocione…? Debe de ser grave…

Respiro profundamente, cojo aire, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro. No veo nada fuera de su sitio. Meiko está dormida con la ropa de ayer, tal como estaba antes.

Ayer terminó de trabajar muy tarde y necesita descansar. Voy a arroparla justo cuando veo que tiene un rotulador negro cerca de ella. ¿Ella escribió la nota?

Entonces, lo veo. Tiene una mano sobre su vientre, y en éste, está escrito algo.

No alcanzo a ver que dice. Su mano tapa el mensaje. Cojo con delicadeza su mano y la aparto. Leo el mensaje, y empiezo a llorar a mares. Meiko abre sus ojos.

\- ¿Estabas despierta?

Asiente.

\- Quería ver tu reacción.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Desde hace una semana.

Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. No las puedo reprimir. Ella me abraza.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti –y la beso apasionadamente-.

Mis lágrimas eran de pura felicidad. Mi deseo se había cumplido. Por fin, ella había aceptado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerlo mas feliz que ella hubiese aceptado?

Leí otra vez lo que ponía en su vientre: "Nos vemos en 6 meses, papi". No me lo creía. Estaba pasando de verdad. Por fin podría escuchar esos pasitos inestables sobre el parqué del suelo de esta casa medio vacía. Ya no estaría tan vacía. A partir de ahora, reinaría la alegría.

La volví a besar. Esta vez, busqué una respuesta. Ella, lo entendió perfectamente y asintió. Y entonces, supe que era el momento de que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Corrí saliendo de la habitación y empecé a aporrear las puertas de los cuartos de Miku y Rin y Len.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan apurado en que te abramos la puerta? –preguntó Miku asomándose al pasillo al tiempo que los gemelos hacían lo mismo.

\- ¡VOY A SER PADRE! ¡PRONTO HABRÁ OTRO MIEMBRO EN ESTA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA! ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! –grité eufórico-.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Rin con brillitos en los ojos-.

\- Completamente seguro, ¿no, Meiko?

Meiko, que venía detrás de su esposo, asintió y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Muchas Felicidades! –saltó Rin entusiasmada-.

\- Creía que Meiko nunca aceptaría… -dijo Len por lo bajo-.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos conocer al bichito? –gritó Miku-.

Un aura oscura se cernió sobre Meiko. Daba mucho miedo…

\- Vuelve a llamar a nuestro hijo "bichito" y te juro que acabarás muy mal.

Meiko no se hizo repetir. Desapareció el aura rara. Y, entonces, comencé a llorar.

\- Kaito… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Meiko-.

\- Meiko… ¿Dijiste "nuestro hijo"…? –me arrodillé a la altura de su vientre y lo señalé-.

\- ¡Claro! Bakaito… –sonrió y revolvió mi pelo azul-. ¿De quién creías que era? ¿De Len? –rió-.

Len gruñó algo incomprensible y cruzó sus brazos en jarras.

\- Espero que te parezcas a tu madre –dije yo sin poder evitar rozar su vientre con la punta de los dedos-.

\- Más te vale que te parezcas a tu padre –amenazó graciosamente Meiko-.

\- Emmm… Yo creo que sería mejor que se pareciese a ti, Meiko, ¿no chicos?

\- Definitivamente, no –dijo Rin-.

\- Ya tenemos suficiente con una Meiko, como para que ahora hayan dos -agregó Len-.

\- ¿Por qué Meiko quiere matarme…? –dijo Miku sollozando-.

\- ¿Alguien no huele a quemado? -dijo Meiko-.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡El desayuno! -dije mientras salía corriendo escaleras abajo-.

\- Ten cuidado te vas a... -dijo Meiko-. Caer...

*Pum*

\- Muy tarde...

Y esa fue, pese a los altibajos, la mejor mañana de mi vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis decirme qué os parece.**

 **¡Hasta otro KaiMei!**


End file.
